reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Red Dead Pickle
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Funny Man page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Check your user page history Someone vandalized your user page this morning. I undid it, but you should review the edit in the history. They included what was claimed to be your password, so you should check to ensure that was a bogus claim (or change it if it wasn't). 2ks4 15:32, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Willdog102 Hello, Red Dead Pickle I noticed all the vandalism that Willdog102 did, and I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner. I deleted his page titled "Fuck", as well as the unacceptable pictures he uploaded. You may also notice that I blocked him for 1 year. Again, I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 05:57, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. It would be great if wiki could do that, but it may not be possible. As an admin, I can protect my user page so only myself and the other admins can edit it, but I don't think I can do it for other users. :And again, I'm sorry I didn't realise sooner. If it's any consolation, Willdog has been banned for 1 year (it may be extended to infinite), and he has been added to the "Wall of Shame". :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 06:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hey, its willdog102. I just wanted to apalogize for what I did. I made a deal with Hobbes that if I ever do anything bad again, he may block me forever. Anyway i am very sorry and was hoping that we could put this all behind us. Multiplayer game mode locations Thanks for working on adding the multiplayer game modes to various location pages (Blackwater, etc.). I added the first list to the Thieves' Landing page a while ago and hadn't gotten around to the rest of the locations, so your contributions are definitely appreciated. In general you've been doing a lot of good work here. I noticed your comment on the Manzanita Post edit about not being sure which game modes took place there. I've edited the list for that page. I use this Rockstar page for reference. For the nine Legends and Killers exclusive locations it provides a full list of game modes. I also saw that you had added a list to Repentance Rock. That's not actually a map location as referred to by Rockstar - they refer to Rio Bravo as the location. I didn't edit the Repentance Rock page in case you had something else in mind, however. 2ks4 06:21, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Process I've been working on adding a Featured Article nomination and voting process for the wiki. It's ready now for release in "beta" mode, so I'm informing some of the more active editors. Initially, at least, nominating and voting are restricted to users with at least 50 main space edits, which means you qualify. If you're interested in participating, please check out the policy page. 2ks4 07:22, July 22, 2011 (UTC)